I'm no Angel
by Ro Hoshi
Summary: Dean se ve obligado a pedirle a Castiel que abandone el bunker, pero no dejará que se marche solo de allí. Coda situado después del 9x03.


**Disclaimer**: Ni Dean ni Castiel me pertenecen, Supernatural pertenece a la CW Network y Cas y Dean se pertenecen uno al otro.

**Spoilers**: Hasta el 9x03

**Sin betear.** Pido perdón por los posibles spoilers.

**Comentarios:** Tras el dolor de este capítulo necesitaba escribir un coda como éste. Hay algo de drama (imposible evitarlo), pero los que me leeis sabeís que nunca acabo nada mal (en lo posible xD). Gracias a Iris que se lo ha leido y me ha dedicado estas bonitas palabras: "QUIERO ESTO EN MI VIDA, Y TE ODIO". Comentaros que en mi cuenta de ao3 (la cual tengo con el mismo nombre de usuario) tengo más fics publicados que aquí no están, como todos mis Cockles y unos drabbles que escribí a base de peticiones en mi cuenta de ask :)

* * *

Hay decisiones que son una jodida mierda, decisiones que no te quedan más remedio que tomar, decisiones que a pesar de saber que estás haciendo lo correcto, te hacen sentir como el peor amigo del planeta.

Dean sabe que no puede retrasar el momento, que es mejor hablar con Cas ya mismo y decirle que se tiene que ir. Sólo de pensarlo nota una patada en el estómago.

Otra vez igual, cuando por fin lo han encontrado, cuando ya está con ellos —en casa, joder—, tienen que volver a separarse. Y en esta ocasión no es porque Cas desapareciese directo al cielo, no, esta vez es él, Dean Winchester, quien está obligado a alejarlo.

Coge aire dándose fuerzas, mientras se aproxima hacia él. Castiel come un burrito como si se fuese lo más delicioso del mundo y mira a su alrededor en la postura más relajada que Dean le ha visto jamás. Es curioso pero ahora le parece mucho más joven. Tal vez es verlo con una sudadera roja y una camiseta verde y no con la camisa blanca, la corbata azul y la gabardina que ha llevado durante años. Su amigo no le ha explicado el porqué de ese cambio de ropa, y está claro que ahora no es el mejor momento para preguntárselo.

—Fantástica comida. Nunca tengo bastante.

—Cas, ¿podemos hablar? —la pregunta la hace casi sin mirarlo, dando pequeños golpes en la mesa con los dedos.

—Por supuesto —contesta moviendo la silla para que se siente a su lado—. Dean, ya sabes que siempre me han gustado nuestras charlas, pasar tiempo juntos.

Joder, esto no puede ser real. Por un momento le dan ganas de mandarlo todo a la mierda y no hacerle caso a Ezequiel, pero sabe que no puede, está entre la espada y la pared y tiene que seguir adelante con su decisión. Debe hacerlo. Coge aire de nuevo, sentándose encima de la mesa y quedándose delante de él.

—Escucha, colega, humm... —chasquea la lengua, buscando las palabras apropiadas. No sabe qué es mejor: darle vueltas a lo que va a pedirle o simplemente soltarlo de una vez y que Castiel lo aceptara de la mejor forma posible. Finalmente se decide por esto último—. No puedes quedarte.

En cuanto lo dice, en cuanto las palabras salen de su boca, Dean es consciente del daño que ha causado. No sólo a Cas, también a él. Es incapaz de seguir mirándolo, no puede ver su desconcierto, ni sus ojos repletos de tristeza. Gira la cabeza deseando que el tiempo transcurra, que Sam esté curado y que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

—¿He... hecho algo mal? —pregunta susurrando, casi con la misma inocencia que un niño.

Dean prefiere no pensar en lo que puede estar pasándole por la cabeza. No puede darle grandes explicaciones, pero no merece marcharse de allí creyendo que es por su culpa.

—No, Cas, no... —se toca la boca con las manos, completamente frustrado. Levanta el rostro y se encuentra con la expresión más dolorosa que le ha visto desde que lo conoce. Es peor que cuando lo abandonó en el círculo de fuego tras enterarse de la traición con Crowley, es peor que cuando regresó las almas del purgatorio y le pedía su perdón—. No has hecho nada mal, ¿de acuerdo?

—Entonces... ¿por qué?

—No puedo explicártelo, ahora no. Sólo... sólo confía en mí. Si hubiese otra opción te prometo que no te estaría pidiendo esto.

Y Dean espera, realmente espera, que con esto se quede conforme. Aunque sea por el momento.

Cas aprieta los labios y le mira directamente a los ojos, mientras afirma con la cabeza. El dolor todavía sigue en su mirada, pero a la vez, también hay una cierta resignación.

—Está bien... supongo que será mejor que me marche —comenta levantándose y dejando en la mesa el burrito que se estaba comiendo.

Dean se incorpora y los dos se quedan de pie, observándose uno al otro. Es un gesto tan familiar que lo único diferente es la ropa de Castiel. En esos instantes, le dan ganas de abrazarlo y pedirle perdón mil veces por lo que le está haciendo. Sin embargo es incapaz de moverse, porque sabe que entonces flaqueará en su decisión.

—Escucha, esto no significa que te esté echando de mi vida, o de la de Sam, eso jamás va a pasar. —Cas frunce el ceño y Dean comprende que le debe dar todas las explicaciones posibles—. Es sólo que durante una temporada no podemos estar los tres juntos, pero no será para siempre, te lo prometo.  
Castiel abre la boca con intenciones de hablar, pero finalmente se queda callado y afirma con un gesto.

Una parte de él quiere que Castiel se enfade, que le reproche que lo esté abandonando, que le conteste y no acepte esa situación, pero por otro lado, mentalmente agradece que se lo esté tomando de esa forma. Supone que como él, prefiere llevarlo por dentro. Y también supone que es el momento de dejarse de rodeos y marcharse los dos del búnker o no lo harán jamás.

—Voy a prepararte una mochila con algunas cosas y... —"te llevaré lejos de aquí", continúa su cabeza—, ahora regreso, no tardo nada.

Y sin más se va a su habitación, dejándolo allí solo. Cómo hará dentro de unas horas. Cómo pensó que jamás haría.

* * *

El viaje en el Impala es tranquilo. Dean no conduce excesivamente rápido, tratando de alargar el momento lo máximo posible. No tiene muy claro dónde será el mejor sitio para que Castiel se quede, no quiere que esté muy lejos de ellos, pero tampoco muy cerca. Tampoco en un motel de mierda. Así que ha conducido sin un rumbo claro, mientras la noche ha ido cayendo. Sin darse cuenta llevan casi dos horas allí metidos, tal vez lo mejor es decidirse de una jodida vez.

—¿Qué te parece este pueblo, Cas? —pregunta sin mirarlo, aunque sabe que su amigo está sentado bien recto, con la mochila encima de las piernas y la vista al frente. Lleva en esa postura desde que se metió en el coche.

—Parece tranquilo —responde incorporándose y observando con atención el paisaje.

—Sí, esperemos que no haya ninguna bruja, ni otra parca en busca de venganza.

—Sé defenderme, Dean, no te preocupes.

—Tú intenta que no te pillen con la guardia baja y no se volverá a repetir lo que ha pasado esta mañana.

—No volverá a sucederme, te lo aseguro. —Sus palabras han sonado tan tajantes que Dean no tiene dudas en creerlo.

—Tampoco te estoy diciendo que no hables con nadie, sólo que no te fíes de la primera persona que quiera llevarte a su casa. Los ángeles van detrás de ti y harán lo que sea para cogerte.

—Ya, me ha quedado claro.

Quiere preguntarle más cosas sobre qué pasó con April, y a la vez no desea hacerlo. No tiene muy claro si es para no incomodarle o para no incomodarse él. Jamás hubiese pensado que llegaría un momento en el que podría hablar de sexo con Cas, es tan bizarro que aún no se lo acaba de creer. Pero la curiosidad y las ganas de saber son más fuertes.

—Y... hum... ¿estuvo bien? ¿era cómo te pensabas? —cuestiona sin pararse a pensar en lo que acaba de preguntar.

—¿El qué?

—El sexo.

—Ah... —Castiel suspira, y Dean le pilla observándolo de refilón—. Sí, fue... No sé cómo explicarlo.

—No hace falta que me respondas si no quieres.

A lo lejos ve el cartel luminoso de un motel y finalmente decide encaminarse hacia allí. Nunca encontrara el sitio perfecto y no pueden estar más horas dando vueltas. Y hablando sobre sexo. Joder, Dean Winchester, eres la hostia sacando temas incómodos.

—Extraño.

—¿Extraño? Esa respuesta si que no me la esperaba.

—Sí, tocar a una persona de una forma tan cercana. Es algo muy íntimo, ¿no? En ese momento no lo pensé, bueno, para serte sincero no pensé en nada, simplemente me dejé llevar por una sensación que nunca había tenido de una forma tan aplastante.

—Hay muchas formas de tener sexo, Cas —continua mientras se mete en el parking del motel—, depende de lo que sientas por la persona con la que estás compartiendo ese momento.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya acabaremos de hablar de esto en otro momento —decide apagando el motor del coche—, vamos a pedirte una habitación.

* * *

El cuarto no es de los peores que ha visto y ha estado en muchos. Es una habitación pequeña pero con lo necesario para vivir allí una temporada, y la mujer de la recepción no parecía un demonio encubierto. Tirarle agua bendita a la agua quizás habría sido un poco exagerado.

Se queda de pie en medio de la estancia, observando como Cas abre la mochila y empieza a sacar la poca ropa que le ha metido. Aparte de eso, también le ha dado algo de dinero, un cuchillo, una pistola, una identidad falsa, un móvil y le ha pagado la habitación durante dos semanas. Es lo mínimo que puede hacer, aunque tiene claro que eso no compensa lo que está haciendo. Se sigue sintiendo como una mierda y cuando se vaya será todavía peor.

—Puedes irte, Dean, estoy bien —comenta guardando el cuchillo debajo de la almohada—, ya has hecho suficiente trayéndome hasta aquí.

—No digas eso, yo... —objeta aproximándose hacia él—, no iba a dejar que te fueras sin nada. Eres mi amigo, Cas, eres parte de mi familia...

—Entonces, ¿por qué estoy aquí? —pregunta encarándole por primera vez en esa noche—. Dices que no he hecho nada malo, que soy parte de tu vida. Querías que regresara al búnker, que estuviera con vosotros, no lo entiendo, Dean, explícamelo.

—No puedo, lo siento, pero no puedo. —La impotencia junto al dolor sincero y real del rostro de Cas le está destrozando.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué es tan grave para que no puedas contármelo? ¿Es por qué ya no soy un ángel? —pregunta casi de carrerilla, con la voz algo quebrada y mirándolo directamente a los ojos—, ¿Es por qué soy un triste humano que no puede ayudarte? ¿Es por qué ya no me necesitas?

Dean le sujeta de los hombros, agarrándolo con fuerza.

—No digas eso, ni se te ocurra pensar eso, Cas.

—Desde que Metatron me quitó mi Gracia me he sentido tan solo, Dean. No sé qué hacer, no sé qué estoy haciendo aquí. Cuando pensaba que había encontrado a una persona que me quería ayudar en realidad sólo era una trampa y justo cuando creía que las cosas ya estaban bien, que estaba a salvo, tú... tú...

Es demasiado, tanto para Cas como para él. Intenta atraerlo hacia él para abrazarlo. Al principio Cas se resiste, pero finalmente se deja hacer y Dean le rodea con sus brazos con más firmeza de la que debería.

—Escúchame, sólo te pido eso —comienza a hablar casi susurrándole en su oído—. Te sigo necesitando, Cas, siempre lo haré. No pienses que te estoy alejando porque quiera hacerlo, te juro, Cas, te juro que si pudiese evitarlo lo haría. Sólo te pido tiempo para arreglar esto y volveré a llevarte a casa. Junto a Sam, eres de las personas más importantes de mi vida.

—¿Me lo prometes? —pregunta murmurando, sin mover la cabeza del hombro de Dean.

—Por supuesto, además, tienes mi número en el móvil y no voy a estar tan lejos. Si necesitas cualquier cosa sólo tienes que llamarme. —Sin poder evitarlo, le acaricia la espalda en pequeños círculos, consiguiendo que Cas se relaje entre sus brazos—. Y puedo pasar a verte de vez en cuando. Esto no es una despedida para siempre.

No sabe durante cuánto tiempo se quedan así, abrazándose uno al otro, con la cabeza de Castiel apoyada en su hombro y las manos aferrándose en su espalda. Nunca ha estado tanto tiempo pegado al cuerpo de un hombre y la sensación no le disgusta, al contrario, agradece poder estar confortándolo y el contacto tan directo con él. Al final, Cas mueve la cabeza y Dean observa que tiene las mejillas un poco enrojecidas y los ojos algo húmedos. Es el Castiel más humano que ha visto hasta entonces.

Las manos del cazador se mueven solas hacía su rostro. Es entonces cuando recuerda que esa mañana ha hecho lo mismo, pero en ese momento lo hizo fruto de la desesperación pensando que lo había vuelto a perder. En esta ocasión, Cas lo está mirando, respirando, vivo, real. Siente como los dedos de su amigo bajan hasta su cintura, y también como le mira los labios. Se han observado muchísimas veces uno al otro, sin embargo nunca de esta forma tan íntima y cercana. Una pequeña alarma resuena en su cabeza, le dice que es Castiel quien está provocándole esas sensaciones, que es un hombre, pero tan pronto como aparece se acaba apagando por la sencilla razón de que, efectivamente, es Cas quien se las causa, y eso no es incorrecto. Todo lo contrario.  
Casi a la vez, los dos eliminan el escaso espacio que hay entre sus bocas, acariciándose los labios en un ligero contacto. Dean no quita las manos de su cara, mientras continúan dándose pequeños besos sin parar.

—¿Esto está bien? —le pregunta, apoyando la frente en la de Dean y sin mover los dedos de su cintura.

—Para mí sí —contesta en voz baja—, ¿y para ti?

—También —responde con una sonrisa, la primera desde que hablaron en el búnker.

Sin poder evitarlo, le coge de la nuca y vuelve a besarlo, ahora devorándole la boca sin contemplaciones. La lengua de Cas se enreda con la suya, bebe de su aliento, de sus gemidos ahogados y casi cree morir y renacer.

Dean no tiene claro cuánto tiempo están así, besándose y separándose para mirarse, respirar y volver a besarse de nuevo. A pesar de que la sangre le hierve por dentro, de que las caricias se vuelven cada vez más osadas, no siente la necesidad de ir más allá de eso.

Lo que sí siente es la conexión más perfecta y maravillosa que jamás ha tenido con una persona. Y por primera vez, entiende cuando Castiel le dijo que tenían una profunda unión. Lo que hay entre ellos no es nuevo, no es algo de un calentón, de un mal momento, va mucho más allá, es un lazo mucho más intenso. Siempre ha sido Cas, cuando ni tan siquiera era consciente de ello.

Al final acaban sentados en el suelo, más concretamente, Dean en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la cama y Castiel encima de él. Esa posición debería resultarle incómoda, pero notar el peso de Cas en sus piernas, las caricias y los besos que se dan de vez en cuando son perfectos.

—Ahora entiendo lo que me has dicho en el coche.

—¿Humm...? Te he dicho muchas cosas, Cas.

—Que había muchas formas de tener sexo, que todo dependía de los sentimientos hacía la otra persona.

—Sí, creo que he comentado algo así, pero nosotros... —comenta señalándose a los dos.

—Lo sé, Dean —asegura con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras le acaricia una mejilla—, pero esto ha sido más intenso que lo que tuve con ella, más correcto.

—Creo que te entiendo —dice cogiéndole de la mano. Sabe que se está poniendo muy sentimental, pero es incapaz de evitarlo—. Entonces, prepárate para cuando lleguemos hasta el final —susurra con una voz cargada de promesas a cada cual más sucia y perversa.

Castiel le mira al principio sin entenderlo, pero pasados unos segundos se le enrojecen las mejillas mirando cierta parte de la anatomía de Dean.

—Pero no será ahora —concreta riéndose—. Ha sido un día muy largo y tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para eso.

—Sí, tienes razón. Además, tú tienes que irte —musita suspirando y apretándole la mano.

Por desgracia para ambos, Castiel tiene razón. Se había metido en una burbuja en la que había desterrado ese hecho. Mira el reloj que hay en la mesita, comprobando que son las casi la una de la mañana y toma una decisión.

—Sí, pero no lo haré ahora. Es tarde y ni tan siquiera hemos cenado.

Tal vez no sea una buena idea retrasar el momento de dejarlo solo, pero ahora mismo se cree incapaz de hacerlo y más viendo como se la ha iluminado de nuevo el rostro.

Así que se levantan del suelo, se colocan bien la ropa y salen a tomar algo a cualquier bar que esté abierto a esas horas. Cuando regresan con unas cuantas cervezas en el cuerpo, se meten en la misma cama. La idea de ver a Cas durmiendo es algo nuevo para Dean, pero más que eso, el hecho de que duerma abrazado a él. Hacía años que no hacía algo tan cotidiano, el sentir los brazos de una persona en su pecho, un torso pegado a su espalda, piernas enredadas y una cálida respiración en su nuca. Sabe que podría acostumbrarse a eso con una facilidad abrumadora.

Gira la cabeza y se queda durante unos minutos observándolo. En unas horas deberá dejarlo solo y todo y que sabe que Cas saldrá adelante, eso no significa que no le duela. Pero ahora no quiere pensarlo, necesita olvidar lo que pasará cuando se despierte, necesita olvidar que por unos instantes lo había vuelto a perder, necesita recordar que no estarán tan lejos, necesita recordar el sabor de su boca, necesita recordar en lo bien que se ha sentido en esos momentos.  
Ya se enfrentaría mañana a esa dura decisión que había tomado, por ahora prefería vivir en la dulce mentira de que no abandonaría esa habitación sin él.


End file.
